Home
by Fireshadow246
Summary: Iruka can't wait until Kakashi comes home from his mission. KakaIru yaoi. X3


AN: Yes! Today was my last day of school and I don't have to come back except to take my regents Tomorrow, Wednesday and Friday, then the 26th to pick up my report card, but other than those days, I don't have to go back until September so I'm in a happy mood, even though this was the worst last day of school ever. Anyway, to betray my happy mood (or re-enforce it) I've written this fic based off an idea that's been on my mind for a while. I'm hoping I can get a lot done this summer because I have a bunch of ideas rolling around (look at the poll on my profile for an idea) and this is just a small one. On a much lighter note, I'm going to Japan this summer! I'm leaving July 6th and I'll be gone for 10 days. Wish me luck! On with the story. ^_^

Disclaimer: Kakashi and Iruka are not mine. =[ Neither are any other characters I mention in this story. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Iruka was not a happy man. At least, not at this particular moment. Kakashi has been called away on a month long S-ranked mission. It's only been 3 weeks so far, but Iruka couldn't take it anymore. There were so many things at home reminding him that his copy-nin _wasn't _there and he really missed the older man. Not to mention he kept worrying about whether Kakashi was okay or not. _'Of course he's okay. He's Kakashi. He has to be.'_ And only to add to his bad mood, Kotetsu kept poking him with a pencil. "Kotetsu, if you would like to keep that hand, I suggest you stop using it to poke me. Unless you want that pencil shoved so far up your nose, It pierces your brain, because trust me, I'm all too willing to make it happen." Iruka threatened in a too-calm tone.

"Alright, sheesh. Just trying to cheer you up a little." Kotetsu said. "You've been a bit down lately. Miss your Jounin?" Kotetsu teased.

"No. Yes. It's just…" Iruka didn't know how to explain it.

"Don't worry. It's a month, that's a long time to wait. I know how tough it can be, but as long as you don't lose hope, it'll all be fine."

"Thanks for that, but it's just that, there are so many things at home reminding me that he isn't there. You know what I mean?"

"Like what?" Kotetsu asked.

"For starters, it's weird not waking up in his arms, you know? I guess I just got so used to it that when I wake up to an empty room, it doesn't feel the same."

"Go on." Kotetsu encouraged.

Iruka sighed. "And then there's the state of the house itself."

"What about it?"

"It's clean. All the time." Iruka chuckled. "Kakashi's always leaving stuff lying around, his vest, his clothes, and those books of his. But since he's not here to make a mess, I don't have to pick up after him."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kotetsu teased.

"Well, in a way it is, but still, it's different."

"Well, you have been together for what, six months? Having him gone for so long can't be easy."

"It's the longest we've been apart this whole time, but I have to learn to live with it, right?"

"Mm hm."

Iruka looked at the clock. It was 7:30. His shift was over. "Hey, Kotetsu, can you file these for me? I promised Naruto I'd meet him for ramen after my shift."

"No problem. Go enjoy yourself."

Iruka sighed. He must be really bad at hiding his emotions if Naruto picked up on it as well. After eating with the teen and convincing him (finally) that he was fine, he went home, soaked in a hot bath and climbed into bed. He sighed. Six days to go, then his copy-nin would be home.

* * *

Iruka was starting to get worried. It's been 5 weeks now since Kakashi left. He's a week late and Iruka had a bad feeling. Kotetsu seeing his distress tried to comfort him.

"You know, sitting here worrying isn't going to help. This isn't all that uncommon in long, high ranked missions. He might be a little late, but I'm sure he'll be back soon. Don't worry about it."

Iruka just nodded and smiled, showing Kotetsu that he appreciated the comfort.

* * *

Two nights later, Iruka was home in bed, tossing and turning unable to fall asleep. He got up to get something to drink in the kitchen when he heard something come from the living room. He hid his chakra and pulled the kunai he kept stashed in the kitchen out of its drawer. He slowly made his way to the living room in time to see a figure climb through the window and slump to the floor. It groaned in pain and it was hen that Iruka saw the, what used to be silver, shock of hair that only belonged to one person. Kakashi was back, but he didn't look so good. He dropped the kunai and turned the lights on. He slowly made his way over to the sitting man and noticed his eye was shut tightly and his uniform was covered in blood.

"Kashi." He whispered.

The silver haired man looked up at the pet-name and gave a faint smile while pulling down his mask. "Hey, Ru." He said in a tired voice.

"Oh, gods, what did you do to yourself?" Iruka asked, kneeling in front of the other man, trying to take the vest off.

"It's not my blood." Kakashi said, then as an afterthought added, "At least, I hope it's not. Some of it probably is."

Iruka managed to take the vest off and was trying to get the shirt off the man. Kakashi was drifting into unconsciousness. "Stay with me love, we need to get you checked out."

"But I'm tired." Kakashi protested.

The shirt was off and Iruka looked at the damage. Cuts and bruises in a bunch of different places, but that wasn't what caught his attention. There was an angry gash on the Jounin's side. It didn't look too deep, but it hasn't stopped bleeding. "Why didn't you go to the hospital?" Iruka asked.

"Too far." Kakashi said. "Wanted to come home. Wanted to see you. Can't do that if 'm stuck inna hospital."

Iruka felt touched that Kakashi cared so much for him, but Kakashi needed help. With the jutsu Naruto taught him, he made a shadow clone and sent it to fetch Tsunade. "Kakashi, I called Tsunade, she'll help you okay."

"Mm hm."

Iruka did the best he could to clean the Jounin up while he waited for Tsunade to arrive. He didn't have to wait long because his front door burst open and an angry Hokage walked in. "Okay, where's the brat? What did he do to himself now?"

Iruka dismissed the clone and explained the situation to Tsunade. "I think he's lost quite a bit of blood and is suffering from chakra depletion. I've done my best to keep him awake, but I think I'm losing him."

"Hn." Tsunade went over to where Kakashi was slumped against the wall. She looked him over quickly, the whole time Kakashi was groaning in pain every time she'd move him one way or the other. She turned to Iruka. "You were right, Iruka. I'm impressed. He's lost a bit of blood, but not enough to need a transfusion, but he's exhausted his chakra and his body. I've healed up the gash but the other wounds can heal on their own. Clean him up and make sure he doesn't move around too much for about a week or two." She turned and looked back at Kakashi. She chuckled. _'Brat. He's gonna be the death of Iruka-sensei if he keeps this up.'_

Iruka thanked Tsunade again as she left then moved Kakashi to the bathroom where he helped the older man clean himself off and change into a pair of sweatpants and a worn-out tee-shirt. "Five and a half weeks. You've been gone for five and a half weeks, worrying me sick and then come home looking like this with a bleeding wound. What do you have to say for yourself?" Iruka lectured.

"I'm home." Kakashi said; a tired smile on his lips. "I'm home."

* * *

AN: There it is my sappy little story to kick off the summer. Now I have to take my geometry regents tomorrow morning. I'll be posting up the first chapter of a new story, "The Trouble of a Double Life" sometime soon. Hopefully before I leave for Japan. Let the summer of KakaIru begin. X3


End file.
